Meine lieben Mitgötter! Wir haben ein Problem!
by Florentine2
Summary: Zeus ließt in den Divinews einen schockierenden Artikel ...


"Meine lieben Mitgötter! Wir haben ein Problem!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug Zeus seinen Laptop zu und unterbrach einen der seltenen Momenten der Stille auf dem Olymp. Die anderen Götter sahen wenig überrascht von ihren unterschiedlichen Tätigkeiten auf. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Zeus ein Problem hatte.

"Was ist es denn diesesmal?", fragte Athene, ohne die Augen von ihrem Buch zu nehmen. "Hat es wieder ein Jemand gewagt, dich als einen sadistischen, gemeinen, selbstverliebten Deppen zu bezeichnen?"

"Nein", sagte Zeus und funkelte sie an. "Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht. Aber wie ich soeben in den Divinews gelesen habe -"

Hera unterbrach ihn.

"Leg dein Handy weg!", keifte sie Hermes an, der, sein Smartphone in der Hand, zusammenzuckte. "Es ist unhöflich, aufs Display zu starren, während andere Leute reden. Und solltest du dein Handy auf unseren Familientreffen nicht eigentlich ausschalten?"

"Tut mir Leid", rief Hermes und drückte weiter hastig auf seinem Display herum. "Aber ich bin der Gott der Botschaften! Ich kann mein Smartphone nicht einfach ausschalten! Ich könnte einen wichtigen Anruf verpassen!"

"Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun", sagte Apollo und sah von seinem vollgeschriebenes Blatt auf. "Wir wissen alle, dass du in Wirklichkeit Minion Rush spielst."

"Minion Rush?", prustete Ares, während Hera vor Wut rot anlief, "Wer spielt denn bitte Minion Rush? Ich spiele Clash of Clans, das ist ein Mordsspiel, sag' ich euch!"

"Leute!" Athene schlug energisch ihr Buch zu. "Niemanden interessiert, was für Spiele ihr spielt."

"Was spielt du denn, Athene?", fragte Apollo neugierig.

Athene funkelte ihn an, wurde aber eindeutig etwas rot um die Nase.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, es ist egal", sagte sie bissig. "Wollte Zeus uns nicht gerade von seinem neuen Problem erzählen?"

Alle Augen richteten sich mehr oder weniger erwartungsvoll auf Zeus.

"Also" Er räusperte sich. "Ich habe eben ein paar Neuigkeiten in den Divinews gelesen und bin dabei über einen erschreckenden Artikel gestolpert. Wirklich furchtbar! Und schuld daran bist nur ... du!"

Er zeigte anklagend auf Poseidon, der beim Aufwickeln seiner Angelleine innehielt.

"Ich?"

"Ja, du!" Zeus funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Was stand denn in dem Artikel?", fragte Artemis vorsichtig.

Zeus holte tief Luft.

"Also, wie ihr alle wisst, hat Poseidon diesem Sterblichen ... diesem Dick Jordan oder so ..."

"Meinst du Rick Riordan?", fragte Poseidon.

"Ja genau. Der." Zeus wedelte mit der Hand. "Wie ihr wisst hat Poseidon diesem Rick Riordan vor ein paar Jahren erlaubt, die Geschichte seines Sohnes aufzuschreiben."

"Ja, die Bücher sind klasse", sagte Athene und hob ihr Buch hoch: Percy Jackson – Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth.

Aphrodite quitschte. "Oh, du ließt 'Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth'! Ich liebe dieses Buch – warst du schon da, wo Annabeth Percy küsst, weil sie denkt, dass er sterben muss? Das ist so romantisch!"

Athene lächelte nicht.

"Ja, da war ich schon. Hat mir nicht gefallen."

Sie mustere das Buch einen Moment lang angeekelt.

Apollo sah von Athene zu Aphrodite.

"Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Aphrodite hat ein Buch vor Athene gelesen?"

Athene zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich wollte die Percy-Jackson-Serie eigentlich nicht lesen, es ist schließlich aus er Sicht vom Sohn von diesem Deppen da ", sie deutete auf Poseidon, "geschrieben. Ich dachte, dabei kann einfach nichts Gutes rauskommen."

"Hey!" Poseidon zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

"Jedenfalls", fuhr Athene fort, "hat mich dann aber Aphrodite daran erinnert, dass meine Tochter auch eine wichtige Rolle spielt und dass ich so erfahre, was sie eigentlich die ganzen Jahre getrieben hat."

Alle Götter nickten verständnisvoll. Alle – außer Zeus. Dieser seufzte.

"Wollt ihr mein Problem eigentlich hören oder nicht."

Athene hob die Hände. "Von mir aus kannst du jetzt weiterreden."

Zeus grinste zufrieden.

"Also. Dieser Riordan hat die Percy-Jackson-Bücher geschrieben. Jetzt, ein paar Jahre später, merkt man, was für ein Fehler das war."

Die Götter starrten ihn an.

"Warum?"

"Wie ich soeben in den Divinews gelesen habe, ", sagte Zeus, "sind jetzt überall im Internet unangenehme Nebenphänomene zu den Büchern aufgetaucht. Man nennt sie "er verzog das Gesicht, "Fanfiktion. Das bedeutet, Fans schreiben ihre eigenen Gedanken und Geschichten über das Buch auf."

Die Götter schwiegen überrascht. Dann unterbrach Ares die Stille.

"Ok", sagte er, "Und was ist so schlimm daran, dass die Sterblichen jetzt Geschichten über unsere Kinder schreiben? Das kann uns doch egal sein."

Zeus warf ihm einen gequälten Blick zu.

"Aber sie schreiben eben nicht nur über unsere Kinder. Ich habe selber in ein paar dieser Fanfiktions geschaut und gesehen, dass wir, die Götter, ebenfalls ein sehr beliebtes Schreibthema sind. Besonders Demeter ist ein bedauernswertes Opfer."

Alle Augen zuckten zu Demeter, die ihren Blumenstrauß fallen ließ. "Warum?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Die Götter sahen gespannt zu Zeus, der sehr zufrieden mit der ungekannten Aufmerksamkeit war.

"Also", begann er. "Ihr kennt doch diese eine Stelle in 'Die letzte Göttin', wo Demeter Persephone und Hades in der Unterwelt besucht? Da beschwert Demeter sich darüber, das Nico zu wenig Müsli isst. Ich denke, diese paar Sätze sind dafür verantwortlich, dass Demeter in fast allen Ffs die ich über sie gefunden habe, als eine durchgeknallte Müslitante beschrieben wird."

"WAS?", brüllte Demeter, während die anderen Götter vor Lachen von ihren Stühlen fielen.

"Ja! Ja!", rief Zeus. "Und Athene und Poseidon sind auch richtige Pechvögel!"

Die Götter verstummten und sahen zu Zeus, Athene und Poseidon mit angespanntem, und alle anderen mit erwartungvollem Gesicht. Zeus grinste.

"Die Sterblichen scheinen der Meinung zu sein, dass Poseidon und Athene ein prima Paar wären."

Die Götter rollten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden, während Athene und Poseidon sahen sich entsetzt ansahen.

"Wie kommen die Sterblichen denn da drauf?", fragte Athene. "Können sie nicht lesen? In Wikipedia steht, ich zitiere: Sie ging niemals eine Liebesbeziehung ein, daher auch der Beiname Parthenos "die Jungfräuliche".

"Glaub mir", sagte Zeus, "das ist den Sterblichen egal. Sie lassen das 'Parthenos' einfach weg, und schon können sie dich mit Poseidon verkuppeln."

Athene zog ein empörtes Gesicht.

"Sie haben sogar einen Namen für euch", fuhr Zeus fort. "Pothena. Ist das nicht niedlich?"

"Ja, wahnsinnig niedlich", murrte Athene, "Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

"Ach weißt du", sagte Zeus und stand auf, "Ich glaube, ich tue doch nichts dagegen. Eure Reaktionen auf die Fanfiktions gefallen mir zu sehr."

"Das kannt du doch nicht machen", sagte Demeter ungläubig. "Was ist mit den Geschichten, die deinen Charakter verunstalten?"

"Ach wisst ihr," Zeus schlenderte zur Tür. "So schlimm ist das gar nicht. Ich werde meißtens nur als Heras betrügerischer Ehemann dargestellt, und wir wissen alle, dass das nicht stimmt."

Hera schnaubte.

"Haha", murmelte Hermes, immernoch hinter seinem Smartphone.

"Und was ist mit uns?", fragte Aphrodite neugierig und legte die Wimperntusche weg.

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen", murmelte Hephaistos grießgrämig.

"Ihr Anderen werdet relativ normal dargestellt", sagte Zeus. Die Götter atmeten erleichtert aus. "Aphrodite ist immer entweder an Shoppen oder am Verkuppeln, Ares macht Ärger, Dionysos nervt die Halbgötter, Hera hilft ihm, Apollo dichtet, Hermes telefoniert, und Artemis ... ach Artemis ist auch eines der bedauernswerten Fanfiktion-Opfer."

Artemis versteifte sich.

"In den meißten Ffs über sie verliebt sie sich in einen Sterblichen. Oder es geht um ihre Tochter ..."

Die Götter waren alle weise genug, um nicht zu lachen.

"Ich habe keine Tochter!", sagte Artemis fassungslos, "Und ich habe ewige Jungfräulichkeit geschworen! Das weiß man doch!"

"Dabei hast du nicht mal ein 'Parthenos' im Namen", murmelte Athene finster.

"Wenn ich diese Sterblichen, die mir das antun, in die Finger kriege!" Artemis brodelte förmlich. "Ich werde sie alle in gehörnte Hasen verwandeln!"

"Warum verwandelst du nicht Poseidon in einen gehörnten Hasen?", fragte Athene. "Er ist doch schließlich Schuld an allem!"

"Nicht ich bin Schuld", sagte Poseidon, "sondern dieser Rick Riordan."

"Warum ist er denn Schuld?", mischte Demeter sich ein, "Es war schließlich deine Idee, Percys Geschichte aufschreiben zu lassen!"

"Ja, aber Riordan hat sich falsch ausgedrückt.", verteidigte Poseidon sich. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich Percys Geschichte J. K. Rowling hätte anvertrauen sollen ..."

"Also dann", sagte Zeus leise, "Ich werde dann mal ins Camp gehen und Chiron von Pothena erzählen."

Mit diesen Worten führte Zeus Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Dionysos, Apollo, Hermes und Hephaistos aus dem Saal, während Artemis sich immer noch mit Poseidon, Athene und Demeter stritt, wer denn nun in einen gehörnten Hasen zu verwandeln sei.


End file.
